Uncontrolable Urges
by HartBeat
Summary: SLASH: PortmanFulton. Swearing, sexual content. Second chapter changed a little. Please R
1. Calculus and Crushes

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Mighty Ducks or the characters or the settings from the movie. I would very much like to but I don't. And I wouln't sue you so please don't sue me!

**Title:** Uncontrolable Urges

**Author:** Kloe Hart (HartBeat)

Portman sat in one of the big squishy arm chairs in the common room with a book propped open in his lap. He strained his eyes as he tried to absorb three chapters on Calculus before tomorrow.

"Fuck!" He swore as his slammed the book shut.

"Whoa, ease off on the swearing, it's just a book," Fulton laughed as he pushed his way through the door, his own load of books in his arms.

"I don't fucking get this at all!" Portman steamed. He put the book aside and let himself slouch in the chair.

"Well, if you did your homework when you were supposed to," Fulton laughed.

"Right, and what is that you've got there?" Portman asked, pointing to the books Fulton had just put down.

"Haha, I give good advice, don't mean I follow it,"

That sounded more like the Fulton that Portman knew. The Fulton that he'd grown to...

Wait a second...

Was he about to say think "grown to love"? No way, Fulton was he best friend, and Portman WAS NOT gay, he wouln't let himself be. _Stop being a freaker, _He told himself. To distract himself from the disturbing thought that had wormed it's way into his mind, Portman picked up his book again. It sure was enough to distract him. Fulton noticed that he was taking another crack at the book.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked from his own comfy arm chair across the room.

"Calculus crap," Portman replied, "You?"

"'The Male Reproductive System'," Fulton replied looking mildly discusted.

"Haha, who's making you read that," Portman asked, aware of the uneasiness in his stomach.

"Sex Ed teacher you dumbass, who else?"

"I dunno, figured you might have taken it out for fun," Portman teased.

"Very funny, at least I show up for that class, you havn't been there once," Fulton retorted.

"Phfft," Portman scoffed, "I don't need no body telling me how to get it on," He once again put his book down on the table and retired to his and Fulton's dorm room.

End of Chapter One ..: Please R&R :..  
This whole Common Room setting wasn't really in the movie, but I decided to stick it in, tell me what ya think!


	2. Urges Unleashed

The second night more studying ensued. Portman and Fulton had both recieved minor detentions with the promise of a bigger punishment if they didn't have their work done by the end of the week. This time they were sprawled out on their respective beds.

"Somebody shoot me," Fulton complained. He had been saying stuff along that line all night and Portman was about ready to grant his wish.

"Maybe if you did less bitching and more reading, you'd get somthing done!" Portman snapped.

"What's your problem, this isnt the most pleasant reading material you know!" Fulton snapped back. He turned over and resumed reading with his back to Portman. Portman regretted saying that to his best friend, but he wasn't finding his calculus any more understandable. He put his book aside and reached for a beer from the small cooler he kept under his bed. He hesitated a moment but then pulled out a second beer for Fulton. He tossed it at his back.

"Ouch!" Fulton cried, but he took the beer and turned back to face his friend.

A few hours (and beers) later, not much had been done.

"Man, I'm gonna go get changed," Fulton said as he stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Feel free," said Portman who stretched out on his back, looking up at the ceiling. A few moments later Fulton came back out of the bathroom without a shirt on.

"Shit, I can't find my shirt," he said as he started digging through piles of scattered laundry.

"I'll help," Portman offered, ignoring the twist in his stomach at seeing Fulton in all his shirtless glory. They dug through countless piles of clothes with no luck. While searching, Portman accidentally brushed up against Fulton's rear end.

"Sorry man," Portman said, embarrassed. Fulton just shrugged. A few minuted later Portman accidentally invaded Fulton's space a second time.

"Dude are you trying to feel me up or somthing?" Fulton asked laughing.

"Fuck off!" Portman said as he grabbed a pillow and flung it at Fulton. The two boys laughed and pretty soon a full-fledged pillow fight erupted in their dorm room. Portman socked Fulton especially hard, knocking him onto Portman's bed. Portman jumped on him and put him in a headlock.

"Say uncle!" Portman said, between bursts of laughter.

"No way man," Fulton replied, also between bursts of laughter.

Fulton hated to admit it, but Portman was a pretty strong guy. He wasn't sure he'd be able to break free, even if he'd wanted to.

Wait a second...

Did he want to? Did he really want to be released from his friends powerful grip. He realized that the ever so farmilliar tickling in his stomach had returned. It was the same feeling he got whenever he saw Portman without a shirt, or Portman dripping sweat.

There was a moments silence. There was somthing like an electrical current surging through the room, both the boys could sense it. Silently and quickly, Portman flipped Fulton over onto his back and lay down on top of him. Fulton reached his hands under Portman's shirt and lifted it over his head. Portman tried to control the throbbing beneath his navel and realized he was getting hard. He looked down and noticed Fulton was to. Fulton reached his hands behind Portman's head and stuffed his tounge into Portman's mouth. Portman slipped his hands around Fulton's back and traced his spinal cord, up and down. They experimented by shifting positions, occasionally groaning at the pleasureable friction they were creating. After a while Fulton rolled himself over so that he was on top. They locked lips again for a while. Appearantly, Portman wasn't so fond of the bottom so pretty soon he was back on top. This time he went lower, unzipping Fulton's pants with his teeth. Fulton pushed him back into a semi-sitting position and did the same.

Just in their boxersthey contined to work each other out until it was all over, then they lay there, one on top of the other, basking in what had happend.

"Well, I can think of a way I can use this to my advantage at school," Fulton said with a smirk.

Confused, Portman questioned his friend, "And how's that?"

"Now I can finish my essay for Sex Ed."

...:The End:...  
..:R&R:..


End file.
